


Candy Store Rock

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Top Dean, Wake up blowjob, Wake-Up Sex, Wincest - Freeform, s2 between e3-e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is awoken by A sleeping but turned on Sam. He's not the kind of guy to let that go to waste! Lotta porn small mention of storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Store Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you guys like.

A thin sliver of light slipped past the dusty curtains landing right on Deans face making him drift closer to consciousness. The gasp that erupted from the warm body laying next to him made his eyes fly open and his heart rate speed up. He watched as Sam rubbed his hand across his own stomach and moaned while moving his hips. 

Dean looked further down and was greeted by the gorgeous sight of cotton barely restraining his brothers morning wood. Sam was so big that when he was unrestrained and hard he reached the dip of his belly button. Dean could feel his own still sleeping cock begin to fill and stretch its own prison. He wasn't much smaller than Sam and the restraint felt kind of good. 

Just as Dean was reaching over to nudge him he heard Sam sigh his name. He stilled thinking maybe Sam was awake but had to smile when he realized he was still dreaming. 

Dean slowly maneuvered himself so that his head was level with Sam's groin. He held his breath so his movements would not wake his lover. Once he was in place he carefully pulled Sam's boxer briefs down sliding the elastic beneath his sac, making him more pronounced which he really did not need help with. 

Dean eyed Sam's cock trying to decide where to start. He really hoped Sam didn't wake up startled and knee him in the face. He decided to start by lightly kissing his way from Sam's belly button to the spot just before the dark curly patch he loved to move his fingers through. He moved forward and licked just beneath the head of Sam's long erection. He stilled to see if Sam reacted but he only murmured something unintelligible and continued sleeping. 

Dean was wondering how far he could take this. He continued to kitten lick Sam's stiffness. He ran his tongue down to his balls and brought it back up to just under the head. Sam only moaned and shifted a little but continued sleeping. 

Dean decided to go for the kill and wrapped one hand around the base of Sam's hard on and wrapped his lips around the glans. He swirled his tongue around the slid his mouth down. 

That did it. "Mmmph, Dean, fuck!" Sam cried. Dean sucked hard and pulled off with a pop.

"Shhh, people are still sleeping." He said with a grin just before taking Sam's entirety into his mouth again.

"Dean, ah, shit, come here big brother." That should not have made Dean's dick jump the way it did. Sam turned on his side facing Dean and hooked his fingers into Dean's boxer briefs and yanked them off in one swift move. He arranged himself so he could suck Dean off without interrupting his own blowjob. 

When Sam licked a hot wet stripe up Dean's thick cock, Dean hummed his approval around Sam's balls making Sam cry out again. Sam decided to one up Dean and took Dean in all the way. He could feel Dean shiver when he swallowed around him working his throat for added effect. 

Dean couldn't help but pump his hips and grip Sam's ass cheeks pulling him into his mouth to the hilt. He focused on breathing through his nose and cradled Sam on his tongue. His throat felt full and that just made his own pleasure more intense. 

Sam let Dean slip out of his mouth and began his way to Deans balls. He kissed then sucked first each one individually then both together. He had to stop for a second when Dean began humming around him, sending vibrations through his engulfed cock to his balls. He began to move in and out, fucking Deans mouth and loving how Deans saliva was making him slick and messy. With one last pump Sam came down Deans throat. His brother continued to suck him until Sam was soft in his mouth. 

"Shit, sorry! I was kinda rough. Are you ok?"

Dean cleared his throat and in a slightly more raspy voice than usual said "I like it when you can't control yourself, it turns me the fuck on" 

Once he could focus again Sam used his hand to stroke Dean. " I want you to fuck me" he said. 

"Well, when you ask like that..." Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam. 

Sam laughed "you know you like it when I talk like that. I want you to fuck me hard Dean. I need you to pound into me then come inside of me." 

"Jesus Sam, your gonna kill me. Hand me the lube, I left it on your side." Sam reached behind him and grabbed the bottle then tossed it down to Dean, who quickly spread some on his fingers and began massaging his way into Sam.

Sam moved Deans leg so he could get better access , sucking the sensitive spot behind Deans testicles. He palmed his ass and spread his cheeks leaving Deans core exposed. He expected his baby brother to prod him with a spit slick finger so he was caught off guard when he felt Sam's tongue circle his puckered entrance

"Oh fuck, Sam!" Dean convulsed at the sensation. Sam flattened his tongue and used it to paint broad strokes across Dean. "Fuck baby, that feels so good."

"Dean I need you, finish getting me ready." Dean complied but found it hard to focus when Sam pointed his tongue and began using it to fuck his way into him. He wanted to make sure Sam was open enough for what he wanted to do to him, but he was making it damn hard, with all of the licking and sucking. To be honest he wanted what Sam was doing to last longer but figured they could do more of that later. Once Dean was able to get four fingers in smoothly he regretfully pulled away from Sam.

"Ok baby, come down here." Dean helped Sam up and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on Sam and that just made Dean moan. He eased Sam onto his hands and knees then he kneeled on the bed behind him.

He could feel Sam's anticipation. He pushed his hips back to make contact with Dean causing Dean's dick to slide between Sam plump ass cheeks. Dean palmed each firm globe squeezing them around him as he fucked himself, rubbing against Sam's eager hole on each stroke. 

After Sam whimpered a few more times Dean lined himself up against his core. He circled Sam's entrance with the tip of his hard on just before sinking in slowly.

"Ah, Dean! Fuck me baby."Dean took a few slow strokes before picking up the pace. Sam writhed in front of him urging him to go harder. He gripped Sam's hips and began moving faster. His skin slapping against Sam with each stroke. 

As he snapped his hips Sam rocked back against him. "Harder" Dean braced himself and began pounding into Sam. Each slam making Sam groan in pleasure. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him into his lap. He sat on his haunches and bounced Sam up and down. He used his other hand to stroke Sam's hard again cock, making long strokes from base to tip. He was close and he wanted Sam to come with him so he sped up his hand as he slammed up into Sam harder. 

When he came, Dean saw fireworks. Sam pulsed around him with his own orgasm and ground his hips into his brothers lap making Dean come again. 

"Holy shit" Dean cried. He pressed his forehead into Sam's sweaty back as they both caught their breath. 

"I seriously need a shower." Sam said. "That was the best wake up call ever. I love you" 

Dean let go of Sam's softening dick and grabbed his chin, turning his face so Dean could kiss him. "Baby boy, I don't know where you learned that but damn, that was good."

Sam's cheeks grew red under Dean's praise and Dean thought it was so cute that he kissed Sam again. "Sammy, I love how you can tell me exactly what you want and how you want it, then be shy when I tell you how good it felt to have your tongue inside of me. Damn just thinking about it is making me hard again. Go get started in the shower then maybe I can join you?"

Sam kissed him again before pulling forward and letting his brother slip out of him. Dean really was semi-hard again. "Don't take too long." He yelped when Dean smacked his ass before letting himself fall on the bed. 

He heard the shower start and gave Sam time to wash his hair. Dean laid there and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. His fathers last words still hung over his head and he had yet to share them with Sam but Dean was hellbent on taking care of his brother. After all of the crap he had just put Sam through with Gordon, his baby brother gave him a free pass. Deans head was messed up and he took that out on the wrong person. But he would not lose Sam. He would do whatever it took to keep him by his side. 

"You coming?" Sam called out. 

When Dean walked into the bathroom he was humming an old familiar song. 

"What are you humming?" Sam asked with a quizzical smile. "Sounds familiar but I can't place it."

"It's that old Zeppelin song that dad quit playing when I started to realize it was about oral sex." 

Sam laughed and Dean began singing. "Oh baby baby, I got a sweet tooth when my mouth is full of you"

"Come in here, I'll give you a sweet tooth." 

Dean stepped in and Sam leaned his back against the tiled wall with his pelvis pointed at Dean. 

"Sammy we going for a record? Three orgasms in the span of an hour?" He gripped Sam's ass with one hand and pulled his erection against his own. They slid against each other with the water making their movements slippery. 

"Mmm, I think we could go for four." Sam's mouth was working on Deans neck but Dean could hear the sly smirk in his voice and gladly accepted the challenge.


End file.
